harroway_paradisefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Vox Raider
Vox Raiders are members of the species Vox, a race of avian/reptilian, nitrogen breathing (thieves that board NT stations to, well, steal valuable items and commodities) bipedal merchants that rarely leave their home spess... SKREEE! Starting off... You and 4 other Vox (that makes your group 5 strong) start on your snazzy lookin' ship that your superiors commissioned to your raiding crew. You are currently docked at the Vox Station {insert name here} and are preparing to head to Space station 13 (NTSS/NCS/NSS/ABC Cyberiad). On the ship and station you'll find IMPORTANT items that you SHOULD get before heading out. Additionally, you'll find a chemical dispenser, spare N2 tanks and more on the station for aiding you in your quest. In order to get around the station and ship (as well as setting a course in the cockpit of your vessel), you'll need a Vox ID. You'll start with one in your ID slot. What is so unique about this ID that it is an agent ID card, meaning you can scan other IDs with it and copy their access to your card. The access stacks (appends onto the list, ignoring duplicate entries) and does not overwrite Vox Raiders must secure resources from the station, by gifts, trades, or theft and then make a quick getaway in their shuttle. The list includes but is not limited to: * Resources (E.G Metal, Glass, Plasteel, etc.) * Engineering equipment * High tech weapons * Persons of interest The Vox, despite being good merchants (thieves) are generally peaceful because of their Inviolate which requires them to not be wasteful with resources or lives. It also requires them to not leave behind their crew (alive or dead) and to cause as little damage as possible. Vox also have their own language which can be used by typing say :v The Inviolate A central tenant of Vox philospohy is to not be wasteful with regards to resources or lives. A Vox raiding party should take special care to not overly damage the station, nor kill any crew unless there are no other options. Violence is a means to an end, and is something to be avoided as much as possible. If you piss off a crew that outnumbers you and is composed of species that are bigger and stronger than you, you will probably die. The Heist What the Shoal has tasked you to steal will vary from round to round, but it will likely include some high tech items and maybe even crew members, in order to steal these things from the filthy meat bags... Gear Your ship comes loaded with equipment that favors Vox tactics of running and hiding. In short, syndicate equipment when there were in their first steps like: Vox Spike Thrower- These guns fire spikes which deal 25 brute damage per hit, cause your target to bleed, have 30 armor piercing, and cause a 1 second stun (though your target will remain on their feet.) There is a 2-round burst fire. The spike thrower holds 10 shots, recharging 1 spike every 20 seconds. Dart Gun- Comes loaded with tranquilizer darts loaded up with drugs (space drugs, ether and a random uplink poison-- well, it should at least..) Valuable tool in incapacitating and capturing crew. The dosage is only enough to knock out the unfortunate meat for a minute or so. there's also a healing dart gun that shoots darts with a universal healing properties (because of the drugs inside). Useful for trading and shooting injured fellow Vox... because medikits are overrated. Powered Crossbow- Fires super-heated metal rods and is much more effective after being charged up fully, which takes around five or six seconds. In space it is an incredibly potent tool, able to fling off targets into space at pretty fast speeds. Also comes with the added bonus of pinning people to walls if they happen to be within a tile or so of them. Pneumatic Cannon- The fire-anything gun, literally, it can fire anything at targets. Useful if you're running from crewmember and just grab any nick nacks as you high tail it outta the hot zone. Needs to be connected to a tank of gas to be useful at all, the pressure can be set to make it more or less lethal. Chameleon Projector- Exactly like the traitor item, allows a cunning Vox to hide in plain sight as the scanned object that you scanned. Armor- Heavy duty protection that is pretty well suited to keeping a Vox unharmed while they flee and live to steal another day. *Note that you'll need to take off the armor in-order to get treatment. so use the healing dart gun if you're lazy... or in a hurry. The Skipjack The greatest asset at the Vox's disposal is their ship, a small yet durable skipjack. The ship has the ability to travel to various parts of the station z-level as well as mining, allowing the raiders to keep on the move and avoid capture by the crew. There is a cool down period in between each jump. The central room of the skipjack is the Vox storeroom, racks filled with various weapons and suits, the port wing of the craft houses tanks of various gasses and the starboard wing is home to a crude medbay. The two wings are connected to airlocks which allow entrance and exit. Roleplaying Information Common insults - Humans are 'meat', Unathi are 'rotten' (due to their colour), Skrell are 'leaking' or 'slippery', Tajara and Vulpkanin are 'mouldy'. Vox tend to jeer a lot about how their victims are treeless, that their lungs are full of dust, and such. People usually have no idea what the hell they're on about which is fine because the Vox don't put much thought into it either. They quite like darkness and hiding in lockers. Vox are very tight-knit. Betraying a crewmember or leaving one behind, living or dead, is a very shameful and destructive thing in Vox culture. As a Crew Member Oh no... bunch of space birds are knocking on the airlock trying to take a poop on me... what should I do? Well to start off leave everything to the heads of staff. You're a head? good than this is for you. Most of the time the Vox will open communications and ask to come on board,it's your decision to let these peaceful merchants distrusting aliens. If however you do let them on board it's a good idea to spice up your bargaining skills as they'll want to trade their shit for your shit which is kind of shitty because they'll offer actual shit for your somewhat more valuable shit so you'll have to bargain to get the most out of the trade. Take notes on what the vox want, they have slippery hands and you don't want them running with the armory in their backpack when you got royally drunk at the bar. If they do prove themselves hostile you can take every step to halt their rain of theft and save the station. Tips and Tricks As a crew member Heads- Never reject a Vox ship crew from boarding the station (unless they have hostile intentions)... you'll have race riots on your hands as Vox (not only) crew member refuse to work and be productive... I wouldn't want CentCOMM to hear about this *cough*bluespace artillery*cough*. Security- Keep an eye on those "traders" and their "peaceful intentions"... you don't want anything or anyone missing do you? Medical- You have an oath for preserving lives... if a Vox asks for treatment give it. Other departments- try to trade with the Vox for useful items for your department... or yourself. Traitors and antagonists in general- get lethals or stunning items form the Vox... will make your job 99% easier. Vox crew members- you are still not an antag- stay within the rules. Still, feel free to use the legitimate means available to you and try and help your kin. As a Vox Get all the equipment that you need. don't horde shit because you need it "just in case" Have a certain style of gear. (for example: if you intend to be a medic, prefer medical equipment instead of taking ammo/extra weapon.. but have a weapon on you for self-defense) Never go Rambo. First, do all of the 'passive' objectives (like trading for weapons and minerals) and than use aggressive tactics to get the more restricted items (like the nuclear device in the vault) After you completed all of your objectives make sure everyone is on board (alive or dead) and head for the Vox station. It will take you a long time travel until you get there (5 minutes) Note that if you aren't docked at the Vox Station before Round End you LOSE ALL OF THE OBJECTIVES. (but you'll get a cookie for the effort) Victory Conditions VOX MAJOR VICTORY: if the vox crew managed to complete all of their objectives, left any of their crew behind (alive or dead) and docked at the Vox Station (it's VERY CRITICAL that you're docked BEFORE round end). VOX MINOR VICTORY: None (either you win or lose pal). CREW MINOR VICTORY: None (either you win or lose buddy). CREW MAJOR VICTORY: If the vox didn't complete one of their objectives or didn't get in-time to their station. Category:Game ModesCategory:GuidesCategory:JobsCategory:Lore